Das Schlimmste
by Mary in Hogwarts
Summary: Brutus war durch und durch ein Karriero. Doch jedes Jahr zur Weihnachtszeit holten ihn die Erinnerungen ein, egal wie sehr er dagegen ankämpfte.


_Hallo ihr Lieben! Diesen Os habe ich für den Adventskalender des Forums „District 13 Rising" geschrieben. Er ist etwas düster. Viel Spaß damit! Über Reviews freue ich mich wie immer sehr. Eure Mary_

-o-

 **Das Schlimmste**

Mit gerunzelter Stirn überflog Brutus die diesjährigen Geburtstags- und Weihnachtskarten und warf sie anschließend weg. Was für eine Verschwendung an Zeit und Papier. Bei der Karte seiner Mutter machte er sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe, sie zu lesen, bevor sie im Papierkorb landete. Er seufzte. Manchmal sehnte er sich an die Zeit in Distrikt 2 zurück. Dort war alles viel schlichter und es gab keine verdammte alljährliche Kartenflut. Man benannte dort, was man brauchte, und ließ sich nicht zu Gefühlsduselei hinreißen. Niemand hatte ihm dort das Leben mit unnötiger Höflichkeit schwer gemacht. Irritiert drehte er die Karte seines Stylisten in der Hand. Sie war so modern, dass er noch nicht einmal wusste, wie man sie öffnete. Als er endlich an einer halbverborgenen Lasche zog und das Papier auseinanderklaffte, fielen ihm eine Handvoll Glitzer und Konfetti entgegen. Genervt wischte er sich das Zeug von seiner ausgeleierten Jogginghose und murmelte ungehalten einen halbgaren Fluch.

Als die Uhr Mitternacht schlug, blickte Brutus auf und hob träge die Hand mit dem inzwischen schon schalen, lauwarmen Bier. Er prostete seinem Schatten zu und sagte: „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, alter Junge." Das warme Bier schmeckte ihm nur mäßig, deswegen stellte er die Flasche ab und ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten auf die Lehne des Sessels fallen. Wieder war ein Jahr vergangen, das er im Kapitol inmitten von Reichtum und Wohlstand verbringen durfte. Er war gesegnet, das Glück stand nach all der Zeit immer noch auf seiner Seite. Nachlässig fummelte er an einem Loch in seinem T-Shirt herum. Alles, was er immer wollte, war ihm durch seinen Sieg in den Schoß gefallen. Dennoch war die Leere in ihm wie immer um die Weihnachtszeit groß.

Wie jedes Jahr an seinem Geburtstag fragte sich Brutus, ob er in seinem Leben alles richtig gemacht hatte. Wie jedes Jahr kam er zu dem Ergebnis, dass er dieser einen trüben Erinnerung wohl nie aus dem Weg gehen konnte. Ein Faden hatte sich am Saum seines T-Shirts gelöst. Er zog vorsichtig daran und wickelte ihn sich um den Finger. Auf und ab, auf und ab. Dennoch ließen sich manche Gefühle nicht verdrängen. Ächzend erhob er sich aus dem Sessel und holte eine Flasche seines Lieblingswhiskys hervor. Der hatte schon immer geholfen, die unliebsame Erinnerung zu vertreiben. Er goss die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit in eines seiner piekfeinen Kapitolgläser und setzte sich ungelenk zurück in den Sessel.

Als sich der Whisky langsam brennend den Weg in seinen Magen bahnte, gab Brutus auf. Die Gedanken an dieses eine Mädchen ließ sich ja doch nicht verdrängen. Er seufzte und rief sich mit geschlossenen Augen ihr Bild in Erinnerung. Flachsblondes Haar und ein entschlossener Blick. Das hatte er zuerst an ihr wahrgenommen und seitdem im Gegensatz zu den ganzen anderen Details nie wieder vergessen. Sie war mager, aber drahtig und stark wie viele Tribute aus Distrikt 2. Es musste in einem seiner ersten Jahre als Mentor passiert sein, dass er sich verliebt hatte, doch er wusste nicht mehr genau, in welchem. Der Whisky und die Zeit hatten seinen Blick auf die Vergangenheit getrübt, doch das war gut so. Es half nichts, vergebenen Chancen hinterher zu trauern.

Brutus hatte sie und den männlichen Tribut trainiert, so gut wie er konnte. Jeden Morgen hatten sie noch vor allen anderen Tributen aufstehen müssen, denn er bestand auf einen Dauerlauf vor dem Frühstück. Er hatte sie quer durch das ganze Trainingscenter gejagt, um den Sockel herum, auf dem jetzt der künstliche Weihnachtsbaum stand, treppauf, wo nun Mistelzweige hingen, treppab vorbei am Weihnachtsmann, alle zwölf Stockwerke hoch und herunter. Er selbst war gestern erst diese Runde gelaufen, umgeben von künstlichem Schnee. Erst danach hatten sie sich ihr Frühstück verdient. Sie hatte sich nie beklagt. Nicht mit einem einzigen Blick. Niemals. Das war das erste, was er an ihr geschätzt hatte, und der Grund, warum er sie respektierte.

Das zweite, was Brutus an ihr bemerkte, war, dass ihr Wille trotz aller Widrigkeiten in ihrem Leben ungebrochen war. Manchmal schenkte sie ihm diesen besonderen Blick, der ihm eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Doch erst als sie es aussprach, verstand er, ihn zu deuten. „Ich will dich", sagte sie leise, aber es fühlte sich so an, als hätte sie ihm ins Gesicht geschrien. Unwillig hatte er sie abgewiesen, sie war schließlich viel zu jung und ihm schutzbefohlen obendrein. Der Gedanke, was hätte sein können, hatte ihn jedoch nie losgelassen. So saß er wie jedes Jahr an seinem Geburtstag in seiner Wohnung und fragte sich, wie wohl seine Zukunft mit ihr hätte aussehen können. Bestimmt hätte sie seine Wohnung weihnachtlich dekoriert. Vielleicht hätte sie sogar Kekse gebacken. Er würde es nie erfahren. Mit wenigen Schlucken trank er sein Glas zur Hälfte aus und versuchte ein letztes Mal, diese widersprüchlichen Gefühle in ihm zu verdrängen. Es war nicht das Schlimmste, dass sie keine Zukunft miteinander hatten. Umständlich erhob er sich und goss sich das nächste Glas ein, bevor er zum Sessel zurückwankte.

Am Abend, bevor sie in die Arena ging, hatte sie ihn geküsst. Er hatte in ebendiesem Sessel gesessen, umgeben von denselben Möbeln wie heute immer noch. Nur der Whisky war nicht mehr so billig wie damals. Sie hatte sich auf seinen Schoß gesetzt und ihn an den Schultern zurück ins Polster gedrückt, als er sich wehren wollte. Ihre Willensstärke war bewundernswert, das fand er auch heute noch. Er hatte kaum Widerstand geleistet, als sie ihre Lippen auf seine gepresst hatte. Der Kuss war weder unschuldig noch romantisch gewesen, sondern leidenschaftlich und ungeduldig wie kein anderer Kuss in seinem Leben. Wie von selbst hatten seine Hände den Weg unter ihre Kleidung gefunden. Mit geschlossenen Augen erinnerte er sich an ihre weiche Haut zurück und an die Hitze, die sie ausstrahlte. Er bereute keine Sekunde mit ihr und schämte sich dennoch bis heute dafür. Dieselben widersprüchlichen Gefühle wie jedes Jahr schlugen über ihn herein und das Atmen fiel ihm zunehmend schwerer. Er schluckte ein paar Mal und wartete, bis die Gedanken verblassten und die lästigen Gefühle wieder abklangen.

Sie hatte die Arena nicht überlebt und das war nicht allein ihre Schuld. Brutus seufzte schwer und zwang sich, auch diese Erinnerung noch einmal zu durchleben. Sie war gestorben, verblutet auf dem steinigen Untergrund ihrer Arena und er hatte ihr nicht geholfen. Doch das war nicht das Schlimmste. Es war eine weitverbreitete Taktik unter den Mentoren, sich in den ersten Tagen für den Tribut mit der höheren Überlebenschance, zu entscheiden und ausschließlich diesen mit den Geschenken der Sponsoren zu unterstützen. Sie hatte sich schon bei der Eröffnung verletzt und die Karrieros gingen kein Bündnis mit ihr ein. Dennoch war sie willensstark genug, um noch lange zu überleben. Jeder ihrer mutigen Angriffe auf die anderen Tribute hatte ihn stolz gemacht und dieses widersinnige Verlangen gesteigert, doch je mehr Tage in der Arena vergingen, desto klarer wurde es ihm, dass sie nicht überleben würde.

Als es an der Zeit war, zu wählen, setzte Brutus alles auf eine Karte und wählte den anderen Tribut. Er hielt noch nie viel von Gefühlsduselei und vor allem nicht von Liebe. Seine Entscheidung war rein rational gesehen die einzig richtige gewesen. Seufzend griff er nach seinem Glas und trank es mit einem Zug aus. Der Whisky schmeckte hervorragend, aber den bitteren Geschmack der Schuld in seinem Mund konnte er nicht auslöschen. Er würde sich heute genau wie damals wieder für den männlichen Tribut entscheiden, aber auch das war nicht das Schlimmste. Als sie starb, zwang er sich, jede Sekunde ihres Todeskampfs anzusehen. Er sog ihr Leid auf und die Erinnerung daran vermengte sich mit den Gefühlen, die er empfand, als sie ihn küsste. Schmerz, und Liebe, Wut und Hilflosigkeit, Hass und Angst - alles vermischte sich bis zur Unkenntlichkeit. Zurück blieb nur diese alles verschlingende Leere, die ihn jedes Jahr zur Adventszeit beschlich und ihn erst wieder nach Weihnachten losließ.

Brutus seufzte tief und hieß die allumfassende Leere willkommen wie einen alten Freund. Sie ließ all die widersprüchlichen Gefühle klein und wertlos erscheinen. Nun war er endlich bereit, sich das einzugestehen, was für ihn am Schlimmsten war: Er wusste noch nicht einmal mehr ihren Namen.

„Frohe Weihnachten, alter Mann", wünschte er sich, sarkastisch und selbstironisch mit einer Prise Selbsthass, wie jedes Jahr im Advent. Erst dann lehnte er sich im Sessel zurück, um noch ein paar Stunden zu schlafen.

* * *

 _Na, überrascht? Ich hoffe, Brutus ist so, wie ihr ihn euch vorgestellt habt. Über Rückmeldungen freue ich mich wie immer sehr!_


End file.
